Apa itu Cinta?
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Setelah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Saga, Ritsu yang mempertanyakan perasaan Saga padanya hanya mendapatkan seberkas tawa sinis. Lalu apa keputusan Ritsu? Lemon alert. Sedikit PWP dan gaje, produk insomnia. RnR please, minna?


***Owatta~ #garuktanah jempol saia kapalan ngerjain ini fic. Tadinya mau diberesin di lab kampus, ditambahin omakenya gitu, tapi males. M-rated for lemon yang gak seberapa hot sebenernya. Produk insomnia. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu punya Nakamura Shungiku, What is Love itu punya L'Arc~en~Ciel, tapi ceritanya punya saia XDD. M-rated Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Indo pertama! Mind to RnR, minna?***

_Bahkan sekarang, aku tak tahu apa itu cinta, aku tak tahu apa itu cinta, mengapa?  
>Apakah aku tak punya, apakah aku tak punya rasa itu?<br>Aku ingin tahu, aku ingin tahu rasanya sebuah cinta yang tak berganti,  
>hingga aku perlahan memeluk rasa yang baru terbuka itu, rasa itu.<br>Apa itu cinta?_

"Saga-senpai..."

"Masamune."

Nafas saling memburu, keringat dengan aroma syahwat menyeruak, gerak badan menghantam badan, dan bisik pelan antara dua pria di dalamnya membuat fasad kamar itu berbeda dari biasanya. Malam itu, dua orang anak manusia tengah memadu cinta, mengonfirmasi fakta bahwa hati mereka terikat satu sama lainnya, meski sebenarnya sifat mereka berseberangan.

Adalah Onodera Ritsu, seorang remaja yang baru saja mengerti apa itu cinta ketika ia masuk ke perpustakaan sekolahnya untuk mencari tugas. Kesulitan menjangkau buku yang ingin dipakainya waktu itu, ia ditolong oleh kakak kelasnya yang dingin, keras, dan pecinta sastra, Saga Masamune. Bagi Saga, pertolongan itu tak lebih dari kewajibannya membantu sesama siswa yang membutuhkan - hey, bukankah ia juga manusia yang bisa membutuhkan pertolongan juga? -, tanpa ada makna apapun didalamnya. Setelah urusan itu selesai, ya sudah! Tidak ada lagi yang harus diingat atau disesalkan. Toh, ini juga tugasnya sebagai kakak kelas yang baik.

Namun tidak bagi Ritsu. Walau singkat pertemuan mereka kali itu, pepatah "dari mata turun ke hati" agaknya berlaku untuk Ritsu. Ia semakin sering menemukan dirinya melangkah ringan menuju perpustakaan, mengintip sunyi sang kakak kelas tanpa berani untuk sekedar bertukar sapa, dan mulai memanfaatkan kartu anggota perpustakaannya untuk meminjam buku yang habis dipinjam Saga, betapapun beratnya topik buku itu. Sebenarnya, ia tak pernah benar-benar membacanya, hanya memastikan agar namanya ada di catatan pinjaman, di bawah nama Saga. Dengan cara itu, ia merasa dekat dengannya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Saga, yang - sebelumnya, dan hingga kini pun - dingin pada setiap orang untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Dan suatu hari, Ritsu pun dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya. Saga yang kaget tak bisa berkutik dan akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta dari Ritsu.

Awalnya hanya induksi kehangatan lewat pegangan tangan refleks Saga yang mereka lakukan dalam kebersamaan mereka. Masih tanpa kata, kemudian naik pada peraduan bibir dan lidah, ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di perpustakaan, dibalik lorong sempit berisi buku filsafat yang Saga yakini tak akan dilewati orang. Dan puncaknya adalah senja ini, senja hangat dimana Ritsu untuk pertama kalinya menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Saga.

Kegiatan mereka masih berlanjut. Sentuhan demi sentuhan terus dilancarkan oleh Saga, yang akhirnya membuat Ritsu merintih nikmat. Sementara itu, kesejatiannya terus mendobrak urat-urat syaraf dalam tubuh Ritsu lewat lubang di belakang tubuhnya, lubang pribadi yang hanya ia berikan aksesnya pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Masa...mune...senpai... Argh!" desah Ritsu. Di dalam tubuhnya, Saga telah menemukan sebuah titik yang ia tak pernah ketahui sebelumnya. Saat Saga terus menghujani titik itu dengan gerakan kejantanannya, Ritsu hanya bisa mengerang, merasakan kombinasi aneh antara perih, sakit, dan nyaman di saat yang sama. Dan kombinasi itu membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagian belakangmu rapat sekali, Onoder - aahn!", balas Saga. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dan dipijat oleh urat-urat kencang di bagian belakang tubuh Ritsu. Ia pun semakin bersemangat menghunjamkan kejantanannya, untuk merasakan friksi kenikmatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai klimaks. Beberapa detik setelah desahan Saga, Ritsu memanggil namanya, cairan putih membasahi sprei di ranjang Saga. Saga pun menyusul Ritsu, menumpahkan sarinya di dalam tubuh Ritsu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaga setelah klimaks yang begitu hebat. Ritsu kemudian kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, dan mendekat pada Saga.

"Nah, Saga-senpai... Apa kau mencintaiku?", tanya Ritsu.

"Mencintaimu?", dalam tanya itu, terukir sebuah senyum tulus. Namun karena Saga tak biasa tersenyum, ia kesulitan menahannya, dan akhirnya senyum itu menjadi tawa. Tawa yang terdengar oleh Ritsu sebagai tawa sinis.

Melihat wajah Saga, Ritsu kecewa. Matanya mulai mengalirkan bulir-bulir pembuktian kekecewaannya itu. Setelah melihat Saga, detik itu juga ia merasa hubungannya dengan Saga murni karena kebutuhan biologis semata - hey, bukankah mereka berdua masih dalam tahap belajar? Belajar menjadi dewasa fisik dan mental, termasuk mendewasakan organ reproduksi mereka -.

Mereka hampir tak pernah mengobrol panjang lebar, hanya obrolan fana tentang bagaimana-harimu-di-sekolah yang pernah mereka lakukan. Saga bukan pengoceh aktif yang bisa mencairkan suasana, bahkan sebaliknya, ia justru berbakat membekukan suasana, menciptakan diam. Dan fakta bahwa Ritsu pun introvert tak membantu.

Bermain-main atau berkencan berdua? Saga sudah masuk ke kelas 3, jadi bukan waktunya ia berada di tempat permainan, pun bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk duduk-duduk berdua di taman menikmati mekarnya Sakura, sedangkan tugas-tugas sekolah dan lesnya menumpuk minta dikerjakan. Lagipula ia bukan tipe orang yang cinta keramaian, bergulat dengan kata-kata dalam buku literatur tua sudah cukup menjadi rekreasi baginya.

Jadi praktis, hanya perpustakaan dan kamar Saga-lah tempat Ritsu membagi hatinya untuk sang kakak kelas. Itu pun mereka lakukan dalam diam, hanya anggota tubuh mereka - selain suara, tentunya - yang bersabda cinta. Dengan siklus hubungan mereka yang seperti itu, ditambah ekspresi wajah Saga yang terlihat sinis, adalah wajar jika kemudian Ritsu berkesimpulan bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari simbiosis mutualisme dalam hal biologis. Urusan hati? Ceritanya lain.

Seketika, semburat senja merah yang menawarkan kehangatan di pertengahan musim semi itu menjadi sedingin kutub bagi Ritsu. Suaranya gemetar, tercekat. Segera ia meraih tasnya, dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan pesan terakhirnya pada Saga.

"Terima kasih, Saga-senpai. A-aku pulang dulu," ujarnya perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Saga. Ia pun kemudian meninggalkan kamar Saga, dan pulang, menuju rumahnya. Hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan saat itu adalah menenangkan diri, melupakan kejadian barusan seolah itu hanya mimpi begitu ia tiba dirumah, ia mengurung diri dalam kamar, melepaskan airmata yang sejak awal hubungannya dengan Saga tertahan.

Senja berganti gelap, dan kediaman Onodera baru saja mengucap selamat datang pada salah satu penghuninya, kepala keluarga Onodera. Kemudian, sekitar setengah jam kemudian, seluruh keluarga Onodera berkumpul untuk makan malam, kegiatan wajib di rumah mereka setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu. Biasanya, di meja makan, semua isu tentang keluarga akan diselesaikan.

Malam itu, Ritsu menyiapkan mental untuk makan malam keluarga ini. Ia telah memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan berpikir bahwa keputusannya akan menjadi yang terbaik buat semua. Keluarga Onodera akan mendapat penerus terdidik dan berkualitas, ia sendiri akan bisa melupakan Saga, dan Saga pun akan bebas dari gangguannya. Tak lupa juga, ia akan mendapat banyak pelajaran nantinya. Keputusan yang adil, bukan?

Makan malam pun dimulai. Percakapan sederhana diiringi hidangan yang menggugah selera membuka jalan bagi Ritsu untuk mengumumkan keputusannya itu. Setelah ia makan, ia menjadi jauh lebih tenang - menangis itu membuat lapar, dan kelaparan hanya akan membuat emosi semakin buruk -, dan kini ia siap mengatakan keputusannya itu pada ayahnya. Bekas air mata dari wajah dan matanya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Otousan, aku menerima tawaranmu untuk sekolah di luar negeri", ujarnya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan meskipun aku akan kangen rumah kadang-kadang, kupikir ini akan menjadi awal untuk masa depanku nanti."

Ayahnya terkejut. Bukan apa-apa, sebelumnya Ritsu sendiri yang menolak mati-matian rencananya mengirim Ritsu ke luar negeri. Ritsu beralasan bahwa ia akan sulit beradaptasi, dan tak mengemukakan soal Saga barang sehuruf pun pada orangtuanya. Jika saat itu Ritsu mengemukakan soal Saga, ia mungkin sudah tak lagi bernafas sekarang, tinggal nama.

Namun kemudian, sang ayah menarik nafas, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kerelaan Ritsu takkan terulang dua kali, begitu instingnya berbicara. "Kau yakin? Jika ya, keberangkatanmu tiga hari lagi. Kebetulan, aku ada agenda perjalanan bisnis di New York, dan aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu ke sekolah persiapan yang nantinya akan kau masuki. Bagaimana?"

Ritsu segera mengangguk. Ia lega, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Saga. Segera setelah itu, ayahnya memesan tiket untuk persiapan perjalanan mereka. Dan Ritsu pun tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya sang ayah sudah menyiapkan visa, sekolah, dan tempat tinggal untuknya di luar negeri.

Waktu tiga hari digunakan Ritsu untuk benar-benar menyiapkan diri lahir batin. Ia mengemas barang-barang miliknya, mulai memperbarui kemampuan bahasanya, dan menyiapkan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang sekiranya ia anggap perlu. Selama itu, ia tak pernah sekali pun menyalakan ponselnya, meskipun hanya sedetik. Dalam ponsel itu tersimpan email-email pendek dari Saga, dan foto Saga yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Ia tak ingin menangis sebelum peristiwa penting ini selesai – migrasi nanti akan sangat menguras tenaga dan emosinya, sehingga ia memilih menghemat tenaganya -.

Sementara itu, Saga terus-menerus mencoba menjangkau Ritsu, yang juga tidak masuk sekolah karena kepindahannya sudah diurus oleh ayahnya. Ponsel Ritsu tidak dapat dihubungi, seluruh emailnya tak berbalas, dan ia tak dapat datang ke rumah Ritsu karena ia tak tahu alamatnya. Tentu saja, ia tak pernah bertanya dan Ritsu pun tak pernah memberitahu Saga dimana kediamannya. Ditambah masalah keluarganya yang semakin mencapai klimaks, hal ini membuat Saga semakin tertekan.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat. Penerbangan Ritsu sudah dijadwalkan pada subuh hari. Bersama ayahnya, ia pun meninggalkan rumah, menuju Narita dalam kegelapan dini hari. Mereka masih harus mengurus keberangkatan mereka di bandara, jadi mereka harus berangkat di dini hari buta. Setelah semuanya selesai, saat matahari akan terbit, pesawat yang ditumpangi Ritsu lepas landas, membawanya meninggalkan Jepang selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Sementara itu, Saga yang akhirnya mendapat alamat Ritsu dari temannya, berlari menuju rumah Ritsu sebelum sekolah dimulai. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Ritsu menjauhinya, tak pernah membalas setiap percobaan kontaknya, dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia tak ingin Ritsu pergi. Meskipun tak pernah sanggup menggambarkannya dalam kata dan dalam isyarat, namun Saga tetap mencintai Ritsu.

Ia mencintai kesungguhannya untuk belajar sastra demi menyamai hobinya, yang dianggapnya lucu. Ia pun menyadari bahwa apapun yang dilakukan oleh Ritsu selalu dilakukannya sepenuh hatinya. Dan sebelum ia sadari, semesta alam bawah sadarnya sudah dimonopoli oleh Ritsu. Hanya Ritsu. Bukan yang lain. Bahkan tumpukan buku literatur yang biasanya menemaninya dalam sunyi pun tak lagi membuatnya tenang. Hanya teriakan "Senpai!" dari Ritsu yang bisa. Dan ia tentu tak akan rela jika harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan baru saja ia dapatkan itu.

Nafasnya memburu saat ia menekan bel kediaman Onodera. Sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berlari sambil membawa tas punggung, ia menenangkan nafasnya. Ia akan beralibi sebagai kakak kelas Ritsu yang akan pergi sekolah bersamanya.

Bel pintu dibukakan oleh pelayan. "Selamat pagi, kediaman Onodera disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, saya Saga Masamune, kakak kelas Onodera Ritsu. Apa Ritsu ada?", tanyanya.

"Maaf, Saga-san. Ritsu-san baru saja berangkat dengan ayahnya menuju New York. Ritsu-san akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Apa Saga-san tidak tahu?", tanya sang pelayan.

Saga membeku.

Penantiannya akan balasan Ritsu sia-sia.

Dengan berat, ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kediaman Onodera, setelah berpamitan seadanya pada si penjaga rumah, namun tak menuju sekolahnya. Ia berjalan kemana angin berhembus, kemana kaki membawanya pergi. Sekolah bukan prioritasnya sekarang, ia hanya ingin merasa tenang.

Dalam langkahnya, ia berbisik. "Kau boleh pergi dariku sekarang, Ritsu. Aku akan merelakannya, meski berat. Namun aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kembali padaku".


End file.
